Rotary exercise machines are an effective way of applying aerobic exercise to both upper and lower body muscles. However, because upper body muscles are exercised on such an apparatus by rotating a crank with the user's arms, and lower body muscles are exercised by rotating the crank with the user's leg, it is difficult to place a single crank such that it can conveniently be used for both types of exercise.
Dranselka, U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,984, Zibell, U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,804, Boyko, U.S. Pat. No. 2,688,709, Wentz, U.S. Pat. No. 2,673,088 and Swiss Patent No. 461,838 each disclose a rotary exercise apparatus in which the same crank mechanism is used to exercise both the arms and the legs. Zibell discloses a freestanding apparatus where the user lies on an inclined platform to exercise his/her legs and sits on the same inclined platform to exercise his/her arms. While this apparatus allows the same crank to be used for both types of exercise, it does so by placing the user in an uncomfortable position for both types of exercise. The exercise machines shown in Wentz and the Swiss patent both require another piece of equipment, such as a chair and bed, or both, to perform the exercises. The devices shown in Dranselka and Boyko also require the use of a chair, and further the chair must be of the type that will permit the exercise apparatus to be attached to it.
The subject invention overcomes the limitations and shortcomings of the prior art rotary exercise apparatus by providing a frame that supports a seat assembly and a rotary crank mechanism. Two sets of legs are attached to the frame, a first set orients the apparatus in an upright position where the crank mechanism is positioned so that a user sitting on the seat can rotate the crank mechanism with his/her arms. A second set of legs supports the apparatus in a reclined position where the crank mechanism is positioned so that a user sitting on the seat can rotate the crank mechanism with his/her legs. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, there are three legs with the center leg being part of both sets. In addition, the seat assembly includes two seat elements that releaseably attach to the frame in one manner when the exercise apparatus is in its upright position and another manner when the exercise apparatus is in its reclined position. The seat elements are arranged to provide both a seat and a backrest when the apparatus is in its reclined position.
Preferably, the resistance of the crank mechanism is adjustable to accommodate users having different needs. This is accomplished in a preferred embodiment by rotatably journaling a shaft that has a crank arm attached to each of its extremities in a hollow cylindrical housing that is attached to the frame. A shoe, that is slidable in the housing, has an arcuate lower surface with a leather liner that overlays a portion of the shaft. A clamp mechanism permits the shoe to be urged against the shaft with varying amounts of force to provide different levels of rotational resistance. A heat dissipater surrounds the portion of the housing that journals the shaft to prevent heat generated by the frictional interaction between the shoe liner and the shaft from causing the temperature of the housing to raise to a level where a user could be burned.
In a preferred embodiment, the housing can be placed at several locations along the frame, and the arms can be attached to the shaft at several locations along their length in order to accommodate different size users. Finally, longer Z-shaped arms, having hand grips at their extremities, are provided for use in performing upper body exercises, and shorter straight arms, having pedals at their extremities, are provided for use in performing lower body exercises.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the subject invention to provide a self-contained rotary exercise apparatus in which the rotary crank mechanism can be used for performing both upper and lower body exercises.
It is a further object of the subject invention to provide such an apparatus having two sets of legs, one set which supports the apparatus in an upright position for performing upper body exercises and another set which supports the apparatus in a reclined position for performing lower body exercises.
It is a further object of the subject invention to provide such an apparatus which has a releaseably attached seat assembly which is mountable in a manner to permit a user to properly sit on the apparatus for performing both types of exercise.
It is a still further object of the subject invention to provide such a seat assembly which provides a back rest when the apparatus is in its reclined position.
It is a further object of the subject invention to provide such an apparatus in which a variable amount of resistance force can be exerted against rotation of the crank mechanism.
It is a yet further object of the subject invention to provide such an apparatus in which the crank mechanism can be placed at various locations along the frame which support it to accommodate different size users.
It is a further object of the subject invention to provide such an apparatus in which the arms of the crank mechanism can be made longer or shorter to accommodate different size users.
It is a yet further object of the subject invention to provide such an apparatus in which one set of arms is provided for performing upper body exercises and a second set of arms is provided for performing lower body exercises.
The foregoing and other objectives, features and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon consideration of the following detailed description of the invention taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.